


Forging friendship

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen and Mithian get to know each other.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging friendship

** Title: Forging friendship  **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Mithian **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 467 **

** Summary:  ** Gwen and Mithian get to know each other **.**

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt from [](http://rubberglue.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubberglue**](http://rubberglue.livejournal.com/) : Arthur/Gwen, Mithian returns to Camelot and meet's the daughter of a blacksmith. **

** Forging friendship ~friendship/fluff~ Arthur/Gwen, Mithian ~G~  **

The last few miles to Camelot stirred painful memories for Mithian. She remembered the moment when King Arthur told her that they would not be getting married. She really thought they had a connection. To be very honest, it hurt her more than she let on. 

The Princess’s party approached the drawbridge and entered the courtyard. The sight was very similar to the first time she arrived. The steps leading into the castle were full of Knights and Council members. She looked at Arthur standing in front and then to the woman on his left.       

Mithian was grateful for the veil she wore over her face. She could observe the Queen discretely. This woman that had King Arthur’s heart was no simple beauty. It was not what she expected from a simple blacksmith’s daughter. Not only was she more beautiful than Mithian expected but she had the bearing of nobility. 

Her horse stopped before the Royal couple and she dismounted. She removed the veil and bowed to the Royal couple. 

“Your Majesties.” Mithian said quietly.

“Princess Mithian welcome back to Camelot.” Arthur nodded to her with a smile of friendship. “May I present to you my wife, Queen Guinevere?”

“My Lady.”

“Princess, I hope your journey was not overtaxing.” Guinevere said. “We have refreshments and a hot bath waiting for you in your guest chambers.” 

Mithian looked at the woman and saw that she was smiling.  “Thank you, My Lady.” 

“Please call me Gwen. May I call you Mithian?”

“Yes of course.”  

“If you will both excuse me I have some things to take care of in my study. Princess, I leave you in the Queen’s capable hands.” Arthur gave Gwen a quick kiss and made a hasty retreat to his study.

Gwen laughed softly. “He is embarrassed about how he behaved the last time you were here. Come I will show you to your rooms.” 

They went into the palace and toward the guest chambers. 

“What did he tell you?” Mithian wasn’t sure how much she knew about what went on, 

“That he was going to marry you but he found my ring in the woods and he couldn’t go through with it.” Gwen told her. “He knew it hurt you when he sent you back home.” 

“He loves you more than Camelot.” Mithian said painfully.

Gwen nodded. “I believe he does. Camelot is his birthright and I am… a blacksmith’s daughter. There is no reason to it.” 

Mithian stopped walking. “No, My Lady. You are his Queen. You have always been and you will always be.” She paused then said sadly. “I wish to be so loved but I fear it will never happen.” 

“Don’t worry. You will be.” Gwen smiled at her. 

Mithian smiled back at her new friend and believed in love again. 


End file.
